Captains Birthday
by OurJames'girl
Summary: A little bit of fluff. Hope you like.


He let the cool water run over his body, enjoying a few minutes to himself before getting into captain mode. The week had been long and his body ached. The water was doing nothing to soothe him. He could do with a lovely long bath, but there was no such luck here in afghan, he would have to make do with the small trickle of water they called a shower.

He shut of the shower and reached for his towel to find it wasn't there. He looked under the shower door to check it had not fallen but no luck. His clothes also seem to be missing. He slowly opened the door being careful to hide himself from any solider walking by. Where his clothes once lay was a little blue ballon with the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY written across. A small smile crept across his face. What had the boys done this time?

He looked around at something to cover himself with but found nothing, the balloon wasn't going to be much use. He heard a few giggles but not one of his men could be seen.

He had to somehow make his was back to his tent. In his head he started to map a way back where he wouldn't be seen. He would be able to get as far as the med tent before he would run out of cover. Yes Molly, surely Molly would help him unless of course she was in on his birthday prank as well. Checking the coast was clear he headed for the med tent and ran straight in.

Molly turned, eyes wide to see her captain naked apart from a little blue ballon covering his manhood. They looked at each other for a few moments before Molly looked down at the ground.

"Er...boss...can I er...help you?" She tried her hardest not to let out a laugh.

"Dawes...Molly...help me please...them cockwobbles have stole my towel and clothes and I can't get back to my tent...please go get me some clothes..."

"I dunno sir, I have loads of work to do here..."

"It's an order Dawes"

Molly moved closer to him " Sir with all due respect, I don't think your in a position to give out any orders"

He took a deep breath and a step closer to her. They we almost touching.

"Molly...my darling beautiful Molly, the love of my life, I think u have a duty of care as a medic and my girlfriend to protect me from those idiots out there."

"I dunno, your always saying that out here in afghan, our relationship needs to be strictly captain and private." Molly was enjoying this way to much.

Captain James looked around, worried that someone would walk in. "Mols"

Molly couldn't help but laugh, he looked like a little child who had done something wrong.

"Ok, what do I get in return if I do this"

Charles slowly pressed himself up against Molly, letting go of the ballon and lacing his arms around her. She took in a deep breath.

"Charles..."

He leaned in close and pressed a small delicate kiss on her lips. "Molly"

She pressed her hands firmly against his chest, feeling his toned body move as he slowly planted kisses down her neck.

"Ok ok fine I'll go get you some clothes, just stop with the kisses."

"Umm...but...I...can't...stop..." He said in between kisses.

"Just remember where u are bossman"

Charles slowly pulled his lips away from Molly as she made her way to the entrance of the med tent.

"Sir, why they pulling pranks on u for?"

"Cause boys will be boys" Molly looked at him puzzled. Was she missing something?

Molly returned a few moments late to the med tent, she looked across at the lads who were sat around drinking tea, giggling to the self before she entered the tent making captain James jump slightly. She let out a little giggle as she watching him hide behind the med screen.

He reached out for his clothes and was handed a bright pink towel.

"Mols, where's my clothes?"

"Um...yeah...slight problem...the boys seemed to have stolen ALL your clothes from your tent as well. All there was left was this bright pink towel. Didn't take u as a pink man sir"

"That's not mine Mols and you know it. Don't u have anything I can wear?"

"I don't think anything of mine will fit u"

He let out a deep breath and put on his stern face "Right this means war, towel please private"

Molly handed him the towel and watchedas he wrapped it around him. Letting out a laugh she couldn't keep in any longer.

"What you laughing at medic" he said with a smile as he pressed another kiss onto her lips.

She watched him as he made his way to the exit, "it's your birthday?" She said puzzled looking at this butt.

"What?"

"It's says Happy Birthday Captain across the back of that towel"

He twisted to look at his back. And let out a small giggle. The boys had gone to a lot of effort he thought. He looked across at Molly who looked a little sad.

"Mols, you ok?"

"U never told me it was your birthday today"

"I er... It never really crossed my mind before this morning."

"If you had of told me then I would have got you something...I feel like a rubbish girlfriend now..."

He took a step closer to her wrapping his arms around her. "Molly, u are the best girlfriend in the whole world. I don't need presents, just you being here is enough for me, Come on lets go put them muppets on a charge."

Molly watched him walk out of the tent, following him she was thinking of gifts she could give him. There wasn't much around the FOB, she had to think of something.

As they approached the lads a cheer went up for the boss. A chorus of happy birthday rang out around the camp drawing attention of the other British soldiers as well as the ANA soldiers who all gave a laugh at the sight of the semi naked captain in a pink towel.

Fingers brought the captain a jammy dodder biscuit with a small candle lit on the top.

"Happy birthday boss, now make a wish"

Charles looked up at Molly and gave her a little smile before he blew out the candle.

(Later that night.)

James looked around the camp, it was 2300 and everyone was in bed apart from the soldiers on watch. He thought back on today events and the tricks the lads had played on him. He must admit a lot of long planning must have gone into it. He still wasn't happy they had left him to wonder through camp naked tho. He made his way to his tent, totally ready for bed.

In his tent he noticed a little note laying on his pillow. He knew that handwriting anywhere...Molly's.

MED TENT 2300.

He made his way to her tent, looking around to check no one was watching he slowly stepped inside. It was totally dark apart from a small lamp beside the camp bed. He strained his eyes to find Molly in the dark.

"Mols, u in here"

He caught a figure moving towards him, she looked amazing in just her shorts and tank top, her hair flowing down around her shoulders.

"Mols" he whispered.

"Shhh" she placed a finger on his lips and slowly lifted of her top to show she was wearing no bra.

The captain starred at her for a few moments.

"Happy birthday Charlie" she whispered.

He swallowed hard and reached for her waist, bringing her to him.

"Molly, we can't do this, not here"

"Don't worry, everyone is alseep, I checked"

She pulled him close and planted a kiss on his lips, Gentle at first. Before he knew what was happening she was pulling his top over his head. His hands found her breasts and the kiss deepened. His mind telling him this must stop but his heart wanting nothing more.

Ahh stuff it, it was his birthday after all.


End file.
